


Believe

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Sometimes Draco finds it hard to believe Harry





	

“I love you.”

The words float in the room. Draco hears and understands them. But, even though they have been together for more than a year now, even though Harry won’t lie to him and isn’t one to throw around words of affection freely, he has trouble believing them. Harry shouldn’t settle for anything less than the best and Draco is as far from that as humanly possible.

“I love you, too,” he finally answers. It’s the truth. He loves Harry, will always love Harry, no matter how far he will fall when Harry decides he doesn’t love him anymore.


End file.
